The Prevention Center Shared Resource was established in 1992 as a shared location for research studies to conduct study interviews, collect medical history and physical exam data, and conduct classes with study participants. It has since evolved into a resource with an expanded array of services, including biospecimen collection (blood, buccal cells, urine), routine specimen processing, indirect calorimetry, and endoscopy. This resource provides a prevention-focused environment for study participants, investigators, and staff, and has a unique ability to focus on our healthy 3opulations of study volunteers and their scheduling needs. The Prevention Center is utilized by a variety of programs within the Consortium and can be categorized into the following functional units: a) Clinical Services Unit; b) Exercise Research Laboratory; and c) Human Nutrition Laboratory.